1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency vehicle supporting apparatus and system for helping an emergency vehicle arrive at a destination without being influenced by surrounding circumstances such as traffic congestion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency vehicles, such as ambulances, fire engines, and police cars, should arrive at the location of an emergency situation, such as an accident or fire, as soon as possible.
Particularly, the so called “golden time”, which is an early critical time to rescue people in an accident or other incident, refers to the time during which damage attributable to the accident can be minimized and as many people can be rescued as possible, and response to an accident within the golden time is very important.
For example, in first aid, cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) should be commenced within 5 to 10 minutes from the time a situation occurs, and the amount of damage may vary greatly according to the time point at which firefighting begins after a fire occurs.
Accordingly, even though the emergency vehicle heading for the location of occurrence of an accident or an incident should arrive at the location within a desired time, the emergency vehicle may not arrive at the destination within the desired time due to road conditions or traffic conditions.
Specifically, the emergency vehicle is frequently unable to arrive at the desired place within the desired time due to traffic congestion, which increases fatalities and social expenses.